


Star to Star

by FreshLinguine



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Suicide mention, kind of?, mild alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshLinguine/pseuds/FreshLinguine
Summary: Preston and the Sole Survivor talk about the future.





	Star to Star

**Author's Note:**

> I love sappy romance and I love Preston SO HERE WE ARE
> 
> I wanted to write something for Fallout 4 for a while, since I've been playing it a lot recently. My Sole's name is Aurelio, in case anyone was confused.
> 
> Hope everyone likes this, comments are always appreciated

              “You know what I’ve always dreamed of?”

              Aurelio looked over at Preston as he took a sip from his beer bottle. A light breeze washed over them as night fell over the Commonwealth.

              “I’ve always thought about… settling down somewhere. I don’t know when I would but… It’s just something I’ve wanted to do someday. Maybe have a nice little farmhouse with a garden, maybe even raise a family.”

              Preston finished his beer and laid down into the grass of the hill, looking up at the night sky. Aurelio dug his unfinished beer bottle into the ground to try and keep it balanced, deciding to do the same. His eyes darted from star to star, never having taken the time to really look at them. Probably because he’d been so busy, fighting off everything the Commonwealth had to throw at him. Aurelio slowly realized that this is the first moment of downtime he’s had in a long time.

              “Do you ever think about leaving the Commonwealth?” Aurelio asked, keeping his eyes on the sky.

              Preston hummed, “No, and I don’t think I’ll ever leave, to be honest. I don’t especially want to, you know? I put a lot of work into the Minutemen. We both have.”

              Aurelio stiffened, his heart began to race. “Yeah,” he said, “I know what you mean.”

              He began debating the pros and cons of telling Preston about his feelings. He’d wanted to for a while. But every moment before just didn’t feel quite right. Aurelio felt uncomfortable trying to pursue a romantic relationship after Preston basically told him he wanted to kill himself before he met him. But now, looking up at the stars on a hill just outside of Sanctuary, talking about the future… Now felt as good a time as any.

              Aurelio’s face heated up as he began to play with the grass beneath his fingers. He looked at Preston and started, “Preston, I-”

              When their eyes met, Aurelio’s breath caught in his throat. Preston’s entire face was shimmering in the moonlight as he looked at Aurelio with warm eyes.

              “What is it?”

              Aurelio really wished a raider or some kind of creature would come by so he could back out of this. He thought he saw a glint in Preston’s eye, but quickly brushed it off as he tried to form a coherent sentence.

              “Any room for me in that future?”

              _Fuck._ Aurelio felt like he was on the verge of a cold sweat as Preston suddenly laughed. He felt like digging a hole and never coming out, but then he saw the look in Preston’s eye. His eyes were so full of love, his smile was almost blindingly bright in the darkness around them.

              “Of course.”


End file.
